This invention relates to containers having re-closeable fitments that can be used for food packaging. Paperboard containers are frequently used for packaging of food items. At times, it is desirable to offer a re-closeable container such that consumers can remove a small quantity of a food item and then re-seal the container.
Frequently, the ability of a consumer to reclose the packaging so that the contents stay fresh is difficult. Some packaging, such as cereals, will use a bag or inner pouch that helps keep the food item fresh until initially opened by the consumer. Thereafter, the cereal container and the bag/liner do not provide good sealing properties and the resulting food will have a shorter shelf life for the consumer.
Many food products are packaged in a paperboard carton in which the contents are further contained in a flexible bag or pouch. The bag or pouch is typically used to provide sufficient barrier properties to keep food fresh. In order to avoid using a bag or pouch, it is necessary to provide a paperboard packaging container that offers equivalent barrier properties. Heretofore, the cost of providing such paperboard packaging is not cost effective because of the large amount of moisture and/or oxygen barrier laminate coatings that must be applied to the packaging. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art with respect to paperboard barriers that can allow packaging of food without the inclusion of a pouch or bag.
It is also known in the art to apply a re-closable pour spout to facilitate the use of a food material from the container and to provide a better seal once the container is opened. One difficulty with the pour spout and fitments is that when applied to a paperboard container, the manner in which the pour spout is sealed to the carton can lead to a carton that has unacceptable water vapor transmission rates and oxygen barrier properties such that the shelf life of the food package therein is less than desired.
Accordingly, there remains room for variation in improvements in the art of cartons having pour spouts or fitments that can provide for a re-closeable packaging having necessary shelf life properties prior to purchase by a consumer and following initial opening of the container by the consumer. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.